


【空骑相关】【前辈Hornet】《编织者之歌》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 写完了，是前辈Hornet。关于平静面对不可避免的绝望和孤独者的故事。从一切开始到一切结束。稍微有一丢丢长，但我现在有点不知道要说什么。主要的目的是请大家听Sufjan Stevens的Carrie&Lowell这张专辑......对没错我很乐色听个歌就走也ok。能面对自身复杂矛盾感情的人都是强大的人。在末尾必要的补充后面是歌曲相关私货，我犹豫了很久这个只是为了囤放写的东西的地方要不要放这个.....还是放一下。
Relationships: The Hollow Knight丨Pure Vessel/Hornet





	【空骑相关】【前辈Hornet】《编织者之歌》

**Author's Note:**

> 写完了，是前辈Hornet。
> 
> 关于平静面对不可避免的绝望和孤独者的故事。
> 
> 从一切开始到一切结束。
> 
> 稍微有一丢丢长，但我现在有点不知道要说什么。
> 
> 主要的目的是请大家听Sufjan Stevens的Carrie&Lowell这张专辑......对没错我很乐色听个歌就走也ok。
> 
> 能面对自身复杂矛盾感情的人都是强大的人。
> 
> 在末尾必要的补充后面是歌曲相关私货，我犹豫了很久这个只是为了囤放写的东西的地方要不要放这个.....还是放一下。

“树林就在前方”

“会有面具鸟和杨柳来迎接我吗”

“会有面具鸟和杨柳来迎接我吗”

可以用远古的歌谣作为一场谈话时长的计算单位，只是高大的骑士不会歌唱。他寡言乃至无言，面具下虚空本不应有思绪，吸纳周遭情绪后不应以卷须包裹而后细嚼慢咽。他是如此的擅于等待，能在被封印覆盖的白色大门前守候许久而不移动——本就是纯白色的一尊高大雕像。现在他看不到其他虫子的脸，看不到那些身着白袍，甚至外壳都是白色的虫子的脸，因他们敬爱的王……是否有因为自己而鞠躬的成分在？他并不思考。这时他会在虚空里翻找，找出诸多其他容器的碎片，断裂的尖刺和磨损的齿轮。它们堆叠得高，他在尖顶处找到他最爱的那顶以尖刺围环而成的王冠。

他多么想永远拥抱这一顶耀眼至难以看清的王冠，但他现在不能如此做，也不能让他者知他有这种念头。他知道自己有两项任务，一项如往常另一项则比较特殊，使得他的视线在宫殿空荡荡的大厅扫视，寻找某个小小的鲜红色的身影。这会是宫殿里唯一的色彩。也许她不在这里，到了花园，或是其他的角落，然而在此之前他不得不先考虑优先级的事情：也许他敬爱的父……更正，是敬爱的王由于事务繁忙，暂且忘记祂这个有性别的孩子天生就不爱在原地停留，所以将这两项任务都给了他，而暂时忽略了两者有矛盾之处。他可能可以在原地等着那孩子回来，因为她再如何对外界的一切感到好奇，但更愿意与母亲做伴。现在，她的母亲与王在被大门阻隔的房间内，商讨着某些重要的事情，是连骑士也听不到的。

他有些困惑，困惑之处在于他发觉自己对调整优先级这件事情犹豫了。重点似乎在于两项任务都是王交给他的……会和那个孩子本身有关吗？一尊容器装满虚空，本不该有风浪，现在却好似有微弱冒泡，又不至于沸腾。他静静地向远处看，决心用起对他来说非常蹩脚的、歌谣的计算，待到杨柳枝条被折断的时候，他就会迈出去一步，并且带上他那根闪闪发光的白色骨钉。还是那句话，他是不会唱的，只会数出每一个小节。

“真没意思。”

他听到了那个声音。那个叫Hornet的孩子似乎是抱着满心的埋怨回来了，于是他不必折断杨柳枝条也不必放弃这扇大门。于是他继续保持着原先等待时总要摆出的姿势，只是视线伴着小小的红色身影移动。他是不可能走神的，虚空之物是要因什么走神呢？但他视线的着点的确在他不知道的时候离他越来越近。红色的身影靠近了，他发觉宫殿地面的反光中有鲜艳的红在摇晃。这孩子同她的母亲极像，完美地继承了母亲强势的性格与编织者一族擅于编织的天赋，也用针刺般的攻击性把自己包裹起来，对他的态度同他最常见到的、宫殿中的仆从们完全不同。她对这个这束钉在自己身上掉也掉不下去的视线感到十分不快，于是就走上前，尽可能地抬头直面骑士的目光，试图告诉对方自己不需要这样的看护。骑士困惑且不知方才这孩子刚进门说的那话里有何弦外之音，他更是不知道那时候她早就在看着自己了——先稍稍低下身，他弯曲单膝更加靠近她，想要知道点什么，下一秒感到眼前一阵金属色的明晃晃，是因女孩抽出了一支连着丝线的长钉。女孩的声音仍稚嫩，提出的要求是：“骑士，大家都说你很强大，所以我要和你比试比试。把你那根骨钉拿出来，为你的荣耀而战！”

……或许她是从什么地方学来这样一种用于决斗的说辞的。高大的骑士，虚空的容器，现在陷入了思考：不应该想是谁教她这么说的（也许是那五位骑士中的一位），先想想要怎么回应。这孩子一直以来都很聪明，似乎早已从在宫殿中零碎的所见所闻里知晓容器是不善乃至无法开口的，所以就靠着自己说下去来维持这“对话”：父王让你照看我，那你就这么做。但是你绝不能放水，否则我——说到这里她停了一下，开始认真思考自己能让骑士付出何种代价。一个巧妙的空白被留出，足够让骑士得出结论。是这也算是一种看护的方式，而且就在大门前。毫无疑问，大门前的等待没有问题，而这孩子也会安然无恙（他怎么可能真的使出浑身解数去对付一个孩子呢）。披风下的手伸出，握住了骨钉，她见此情形便忘了代价的事，一本正经地定下规则：我的钉子如果碰到你的面具，便算我赢；你的骨钉要是碰到我的披风，便算你赢。

他是先抽出骨钉压低身体做出备战姿势时才听完规则，发觉这比他先前所想认真得多。就在下一秒钟，他听到宫殿中有某种金属物体嚓嚓作响，最终被固定在某些地方。他很快就能分辨出那些固定的结点在哪里，他只需要用锋利的骨钉斩断丝线和小小的刺球，尽可能不在同一个地方停留。小小的身影也是如此，却是一直保持着快速移动与逐渐靠近之间的平衡。有时候他感受到身后的气流，但是他高大的身体不允许他如这孩子一样腾挪。当然，他其实能迅速做出反击，他总觉得自己不能把所有的力气试出来，总有种隐隐的担忧，可这孩子不这么想，要把自己新学的旧学的技巧都用上，若不是因宫殿中央太大，她或许能织出一整片的网。好一股狠劲，好一根锐利的针，经由极具韧性的线缠绕，组成一个小小的她。

多像她的母亲。骑士设下小小的陷阱，如她所擅长的那样，等她靠近。他会在女孩选择用长钉逼近他的面具，离他最近的一瞬间反身格挡，不给她抽身离开的机会，这时他的骨钉就会碰到鲜红的披风。他要营造假象，假装自己高大身体中不擅移动的弱点占上风（事实上他是能瞬间移动的，可他不会那么做）必须得找准目标再出击。他等到对方靠近的时候了，就快了，他的骨钉靠得更近——可不是长钉先到，是那充满韧性的、很细很细的线。这是他没有料到的，她似乎选择了更稳妥的、将他的身体先固定住，再使用长钉的方法。她稳住了身体，借身体的后撤让丝线拉扯得更紧。先前固定在天花板的，柱子之间的丝线似乎是为了某个巨大的陷阱而准备，而现在是收网的时候了。女孩没有表现出自得，觉得先胜利再发话也不迟，最先举出长钉……她听到丝线悉数断裂的声音，她低估了容器身上具有的力量，而她也还未窥得全部。她的身体由于丝线落地而失去平衡，而她感受到那支白色的、耀眼的骨钉靠近了她。她为自己的败北感到懊恼，却不觉得是以卵击石：就差一点，就差一点了！而骑士所想的是，若她平安无事长大，长得更高而更有力气，也许他就会被这一番借着惯性的牵引被迫拉扯到双膝跪地。至少能持续一小会儿，只是现在还不行。

他先前是对成长没有概念的，他是照着王的愿望成长的，而不是这样的。她会来自于某一个他所不知的、模具的内部吗？还是自由地生长，就像宫殿花园里那些会开花结果的植物？

虚空中会产生某道发光的裂缝，而与此同时大门打开。他们听到声音，都不自主地要停下动作。可她还因没了丝线而失去平衡，就要连着长钉一起掉地上了，骑士顾不得狼狈与否，秉着第二个任务要完成的原则，未持骨钉的另一只手迅速伸出，稳稳地让她，挂在上面。是的，挂着，Hornet，现在正挂在他的手臂上两腿蹬着，对他的这种举动非常不满，甚至有意用长钉的戳刺提醒他。他立马把她稳稳地放在地上，就像是对待他从前与现在惯用的那支骨钉，然后面向出了房间的王和守梦者深深行礼。他现在所不知道的是，那孩子也同自己做出一样的动作，他还有一些时间，用以了解这个总试图以最快速度长大的孩子，这个将来也要守护圣巢的孩子。

王沉默，而守梦者赫拉，这孩子的母亲反倒没有表现出什么惊讶的样子。她低下身，似乎是示意着孩子来到她身旁。她从不掩饰自己对孩子的爱，与之相反的是她将同王之间某些除却交易外残留的，也许算不上感情的某些东西藏得很深。骑士不能理解，而他与白夫人之间的关系似乎同Hornet与赫拉的关系有着某些不同……难以言说，也无法言说。但他的的确确记得温柔的光芒与根须陪伴着他、陪伴过他。一尊容器的虚空本波澜不惊，从不思考关于爱的问题，现在虚空的海洋卷起微弱的几支不安分的触须，随后又下沉。他很快就去等王的指示，无从知晓被圣巢绝大多数虫子视为凶狠野兽的、编织者一族的女王面对孩子时，视线也能团成好几卷柔软。若他会看见，也许他会在将来的某个时刻，再次体会那孩子与她母亲的相似。

王把他与Hornet的比试当成一个无伤大雅的小插曲，但是也委婉地表示堂堂正正的比试更适合在花园中进行。白色的仆从们忙于修缮宫殿天花板与地面的些许损坏，而顶尖的匠人也匆匆忙忙地要修复这支珍贵的白色骨钉。他从不猜测王的想法，他只是服从，要去实现王的愿望，可他有时确实会被一些称呼所触动：父王，母亲，离自己很近又很远的称呼，他不应该使用。他隐隐知道使用这样的称呼意味着某种东西一定会裂开，而他必须要让一切维持原状……是什么会裂开？他不能去形容，他只能一次又一次地把那些悄然躁动的虚空抑制，对此他似乎习以为常。

多么危险的习以为常，而他早就知道。他所没有料到的是Hornet的早熟：早熟的孩子，好像从大人们的只言片语里察觉了什么，接着用丝线将一切都串起，发觉是指针永远都在向前走。他们还是会比试，只是比试花费的时间愈发短，而比试后他同Hornet坐在一起的时间越变越长。他会被问种种问题，他不知自己能否开口，能否给出答案，便被责怪，说他话少得可怜，只会说出最简单的、接受指示的那几个字，还有某些名字，而赫格默幽默，泽摩尔又有很多很多的故事可以讲。她怎么会不知道容器不能说什么，发出模糊的混沌的音节也算得上是行为不当，而容器就算呼唤自己父亲的名字，也会被命令要噤声呢？她知道，还是从只言片语中知道，可她也早就默认自己与这容器间存在某种看不见的倒计时了，后来放弃让容器开口说得更多，而是她在讲，在做，仿佛这般就能把某些东西装进容器里。

她教他如何做出巧妙的陷阱，如何编织，也告诉他在宫殿以外的地方有些什么。她也提起远方的、她从未见过的编织者们的故乡，还有深邃的巢穴。在这时，那些小小的编织者就会聚集在她的身边，好似是在回应她、陪伴她，在母亲不在她身边的时候守护她。

“你羡慕吗？”

他歪了歪脑袋，并不知道对方所指的是什么。

“就是它们。它们总能陪着我……”

但我不是编织者，而它们只会跟着你。对完美的容器来说自我表达是禁忌，他抑制住了，于是他做出毫无反应的模样，他知道Hornet总会继续说下去。

“靠近点。”

Hornet示意他低下身——她实在是够不到骑士，哪怕她也在努力拔高向上长，并且有了显著成果，却终究是赶不上高大的骑士。是的，相比起在她儿时初次见面，这骑士居然又长得更高了一点。在成长的过程中她放弃每次见面都使用丝线让自己与骑士肩并肩，而是选择在比试上更精进自己的技艺。骑士顺从地屈着单膝，有些不解地看着她。她的一手攥得很紧，很神秘似的，不愿让他瞧见，让他把一手掌心张开，将这东西拿好。好了，好了。她这么说，让他起身。

这样的惊讶倒是不用怎么掩饰。他注意到了，确实有那么两三只编织者在他的身边。怪事，这些小东西最开始对他的敌意可不小（甚至还曾打算攻击他），现在怎么就跟过来了？这让他感到新鲜。他走到哪，这些小东西就会跟到哪，Hornet在他身后，仿佛像是看到了一个新的、还未长大的小小容器。毫无疑问，这样的行为其实比将宫殿破坏更容易引起王的注意力，但他们现在的的确确共享着秘密的、不可被他者知的，有除了虚空以外的某物流淌的时候。这时骑士转身，发觉对方周遭被某种温暖的，软化了戒备、紧张与不安的东西所包围，他不知道那是什么，也许那不是用骨钉能触碰的东西。

他向Hornet伸出手时，听到了某种声音在呼唤他。

是时间要到了吗？

是时间要到了。

他们都知道。于是他收回手，Hornet停下脚步。花园里的玻璃温室屋顶布满藤蔓，借日光投下支离破碎的影子，落在她的身上，落在骑士的面具上。她抬头，觉得骑士的面具好似要四分五裂了，那白色的披风也是这样，被细长而弯曲的藤蔓布满了，包裹着他，这让她联想到她为捕获猎物而制作的巨大的茧。锁链难道不算是丝线的一种吗？可现在，她突然觉得自己也在某个茧中，漆黑的茧也把她罩住。在花园里，没有言语，好像只有巨大的茧，他们隔着透明的隔阂相望。他们都有利刃，都有力量，却不足以将这茧拆分成碎片。他们无能为力。骑士感受到那种被软化的尖刺现在是在流淌，不是在体内流淌的虚空，更不是宫殿花园与宫殿长廊旁会有的、喷泉中流动的水。那么，会是什么在流动呢？他无法在短暂的时刻获得答案，他早就失去了获得答案的能力了。如果这么一次注视可以折成纸船放进泪水之城的水道，或许能漂到非常远的地方。最后，Hornet还是要用言语架起水坝，把纸船隔绝于外，却是做出某种请求：

能带进去吗？带进去吧。

骑士的视线艰难地越过她，到了花园最外围，知道王与守梦者都在。排外的虚空会将自己以外的一切全都带走，圣殿无法容下其他。他现在打开攥紧的掌心，看见这被丝线缠绕的小小护符，编织者的模样，轻轻地摇了摇头，将其归还。这是他表达的极限了，他无法要求更多的陪伴了。

“我知道。”Hornet没有埋怨，“我只是……”

只是？

他突然有了想要追问的念头。在这身体充满的虚空里，隐藏着诸多问题，包括无从破解的死循环：在他发誓要为亲爱的父亲完成愿望，拯救一切的那一刻起，一切都会脱轨，他越想纠正，这渴望纠正的念头本身就会让一切更加失控，还有他从未有机会说出的那些称呼……渴望，渴望靠近他珍视的王冠，渴望发声、思考。现在的他还具备让这些即将沸腾的虚空平息的能力，至少现在还有。

我只是一直以为还会有别的选择。她想这么说，却不知这是不是越界。他算得上自己的长兄，但又不完全是……她自己并不以虚空组成，而他是，可她的不安正是来源于自己的直觉。如果他们享有一部分相同的血脉，那么他的虚空必不纯粹——她不能说。她要同往日告别时一般果断，往日的果断是因为总能知道下次见面的时刻，可现在不能知道。但她必须这么做，她知道他们不会再见面了。她会往前走，面对骑士的离开，母亲的沉睡，而她必须守护着这个面临巨大危机的王国，她无暇为每一次分别感到悲伤。

骑士走到前面去了，她也必须走，在殿前见证那个时刻。在她迈出步子时，她感觉前方高大的身影有意折返。停住了，她感受到披风被轻轻拉扯。先前的摇头不会是表达的极限，这才是。他在努力，在失控的界线之前停了一步，没有踏进情绪的河流里。现在是骑士转身，若骑士是在后面拉住她，也许她便能不回头一鼓作气往前了。可现在是骑士在前面，是骑士在前面停下，她无处可逃。骑士蹲下身，伸出手，小心翼翼地摸了摸她的头，很快地就离开，没有留给她做出其他反应的时间。

她发觉自己从这容器身上零零星星的、不应存在的非纯粹中感受到了某种温暖，和缓慢流动着的感情。这不纯粹，绝不应该存在，但是无法割舍。

多么绝望，她知道纯粹容器并不纯粹了，但她仍坚持着：把能呼唤编织者的、曾被骑士短暂握在手心里的护符带在身上。可笑的侥幸心理与无法逃离的绝望并存，她总觉得仍有机会，一个送出去的机会。她先是守护王国，接着是守护废墟，最后在圣殿门口等待。无法逃离的绝望有一部分得到弥补，被抛弃的其中一个容器回归王国，去实现容器们的使命。可她还是要面对最后一部分绝望，就像她无法逃脱许久前那轻轻的拉扯和摇头一般。她必须亲自去做，为新的空洞骑士提供一个也许一切都能获得解救的契机。

她还是进入圣殿，进入这个排斥非虚空造物的空间，感受全身都要被扭曲撕裂的痛苦。但她能前进，她以那些近乎逆流而上体验的回忆支撑自己。她见到他了。她要拉扯丝线进行缠绕，如同他们第一次见面时自己设下小小的陷阱那样，最后能固定住他的身体，拉扯得异常的紧，逼迫他跪于圣殿地面。丝线在不停地颤抖，每一根都临近崩裂的边缘，就如她的身体。她伸手，用力地将长钉扎下，那本就有裂痕的面具终究被开出缝隙。梦境与现实之间的通道在一瞬间被打开，她隐约想要得知孤独的骑士梦中的痛苦究竟有多少，但她看清了本应漆黑的空洞里有橙黄色的光满盈，几乎要滴落出来。啊，泪水之城的雕像，雨水落在空荡荡孔洞里，同现在是一样的。

那不再发光与光滑的骨钉不会让她感到自己被打倒。但这能把她击倒：那个缠绕着丝线、象征着陪伴孤独者的，小小的护符不慎滑落了。她是无法捡起，而这掉到了被束缚而动弹不得的骑士旁。骑士已经无法知道那是什么，他被污染的心智无法留存更多记忆——但这应该算是送出去，谁说这不能带入圣殿，我做到了。

Hornet失去意识，无从得知最终回归一体的虚空中，会有支离破碎的、混沌的音节。那能组成一个完整的名字，作为陪伴孤独寂寞者的回赠。

他们终究能不被巨大的、悲伤的茧相隔。

他们遥遥相望。

“树林就在前方”

“折下一支杨柳 送给守门人吧”

“折下一支杨柳 送给守门人吧”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 必要的补充：
> 
> 杨柳：在西方文化有寄托魂灵的含义。
> 
> 开头结尾的各三行字只是为了对应编织者之歌护符里“歌”一含义。
> 
> 前辈不会唱歌，也许Hornet会，有没有唱给对方听的机会呢？
> 
> 有意让Hornet和前辈初次见面和最后用钉敲前辈让小骑士用梦钉两部分前后对应。是相同的动作。
> 
> 歌曲相关的私人的东西：
> 
> .......没错，把想写的梗写了。
> 
> 但这东西里还包含了很多私人情绪的成分，所以还是说明一下比较好。
> 
> 文章的产生很大程度受Sufjan Stevens的Carrie&Lowell这张专辑的影响。不管是关于杨柳的含义，还是那种缓慢流淌的悲伤和痛苦最后被用温柔一点点覆盖的感觉。
> 
> 这张专辑本身的含义相当私人，和歌手本身的个人经历关系很大，更多的是描述歌手对自己母亲复杂的感情——非常的复杂。从歌曲本身里能感受到，如果有兴趣的话可以去查一查关于歌手的事情，在这里说太多仿佛题外话.....抱歉。
> 
> 想说的是，我不知道种种复杂的情绪，平静的绝望，和在愉快回忆中存在的挣扎能不能同样的在这篇文里写出来。我想，前辈和Hornet之间存在着这样的情感，同时某种伴随倒计时到来的灾难也存在。谁都想让一切变得更好，但是一切都在变糟......希望我能表达出来，就不指望表达得好了。
> 
> 说了那么多，希望大家能听这张专辑。
> 
> 有一定的自我拷问，悲伤，但十分温柔，能面对自身复杂感情的人都是强大的。
> 
> 我写得词不达意，请大家听歌......


End file.
